Alguns momentos
by Gwen Stark. Queen in the North
Summary: Parou em frente daquele túmulo. E se lembrou de alguns momentos que tiveram juntos.


Alguns momentos

**Alguns momentos...**

Caminhava tranquilamente com aquelas flores em sua mão. Eram lindas, as favoritas dele. Ele costumava dizer que aquele odor maravilhoso delas a lembrava.

O fato é que em certos momentos de suas vidas, nunca esqueceria.

Lembrava-se da vez em que ele estava saindo do Expresso de Hogwarts. Quando atravessou a barreira da plataforma nove e meia, lá estava ela. Não passava de uma garotinha pequena, que dizia para mãe vê-lo.

E tinha também aquela vez em que ele estava de férias na casa dela. Era o melhor amigo de seu irmão, Rony. Num café da manhã, ela colocara sem querer o cotovelo na manteigueira, porém só ele viu. No mesmo ano, ela mandara um bilhetinho para ele. O professor Lockhart havia planejado uma comemoração pra o dia dos namorados, e ela mandara um bilhetinho para ele. E no final do mesmo ano, ele a salvara. Salvara a irmã do seu melhor amigo, tivera medo de perdê-la.

No ano seguinte, ela não falava direito na frente dele. Ficava tímida e envergonhada.

E no ano depois, ela quase fora ao baile com ele. Mas não pode porque ela iria com Neville Longbottom. E ele foi com Parvati Patil, embora tivesse tentado ir com Cho Chang.

No ano que veio depois, ela pareceu menos tímida. Ela estava namorando. E ele estava com Cho Chang. Ele e ela lutaram contra os Comensais da Morte. E quando estavam na Ala Hospitalar, seus olhares se encontram por breves momentos, até que ela o desviasse.

O ano que sucedeu esse foi um dos melhores, ela já estava com outro garoto Dino Thomas. E ele começou a sentir ciúmes deles dois. E depois, ele e ela se beijaram na frente de todo o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Infelizmente, foram obrigados a terminar o namoro no final do ano. Ele tinha suas coisas para fazer, e não queria colocá-la em perigo. Por fim, ela o entendeu.

E o último ano de toda essa trajetória foi o mais dolorosa. Por momentos, ambos tiveram medo de perder um ao outro. Mas, no final, tudo correu bem. E eles ficaram juntos por muitos anos.

Ainda caminhava quando viu que o tempo fechou. Estava mais nublado que ontem e achou que fosse chover. Algumas gotas já caiam do céu quando ele parou em frente a um lugar específico.

Estava de pé, sem se mexer, em frente a uma lápide, uma lápide da pessoa que mais amara em toda a vida. Lentamente se abaixou e depositou aquelas flores. Rosas brancas, as favoritas dele. Ele costumava dizer que o odor maravilhoso delas a lembrava.

Não pode deixar de permitir que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Não as enxugou, deixou que elas rolassem em seu rosto.

- As crianças não quiseram vir tão cedo. James, Albus e Lily prometeram que viriam mais tarde te ver. – Disse para a lápide, olhando fixamente na foto que havia pregado lá. – Elas estão muito tristes, sabe como sentem sua falta.

Não disse mais nada. Continuou encarando a foto, seus dedos passavam pelo escrito na lápide e pousaram sobre a data de nascimento.

- Hoje é onze de agosto. – Ele disse. – Feliz aniversário, Sra. Potter.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a inscrição que os filhos mandaram fazer para Ginny:

"_Uma grande mulher, esposa, filha, amiga e, principalmente, mãe."_

- Daqui há alguns dias, fará dois anos que você nos deixou. – Harry continuou. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Às vezes, eu só quero comentar algo, e você não está aqui para me ouvir.

Ele parou por um momento, olhando para o chão. Até que se lembrou de contar:

- Ontem, nasceu a filha da Lily. A nossa neta é igualzinha a você. Ela se chama Melanie. Melanie Ginevra Malfoy. Eu espero que ela se torne uma grande mulher como, um dia, você foi.

A chuva começou a apertar nessa hora. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para as nuvens. Baixou mais uma vez a cabeça e disse, em despedida:

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Desculpe-me, mas eu prometi para Peter que eu jogaria xadrez com ele ainda hoje. Sabe como ele é teimoso como James. Puxou tanto pai.

E Harry se levantou, deu uma última olhada no túmulo de Ginny e aparatou em casa.

A chuva pareceu mais intensa, assim como o choro de Harry por saudades de Ginny.


End file.
